The 81st Hunger Games
by SnowWindows
Summary: The 81st Hunger Games, as if Katniss etc. Never happened!
1. Tribute List

**Okay, so hey! Today is my first day of posting the actual story that I have written, which I will do shortly. However these are the final tributes! Thanks to everyone who submitted one!**

* * *

D1:

F: Silver Regnetto, 15

M: Royal Starglass, 17

D2:

F: Cali Calloway, 17

M: Dammon Farresel, 16

D3:

F: Haru Summers, 13

M: Xeni Everett, 15

D4:

F: Cora Beach, 15

M: Martin Sinclair, 15

D5:

F: Rainbow Fitzgerald, 17

M: Cain Hughes, 18

D6:

F: Charlotte Rivers, 16

M: Donnie Leighton, 16

D7:

F: Brietta Ray, 15

M: Jeff Callahan, 15

D8:

F: Kandace Shurtugal, 14

M: Kurt Lucious, 12

D9:

F: Rei Millhouse, 13

M: Zia Tell, 17

D10:

F: Sapheria Raven, 17

M: Joshua Sampson, 13

D11:

F: Saffron Wintersun, 18

M: Zack Petrapoola, 15

D12:

F: Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel, 16

M: Angus Lothan, 16


	2. District One Reaping

**So here it is, my first chapter! I really hope it's not too long and that you enjoy it. I also hope that you like the characters, and that they live up to the expectations of those who created them. It would be lovely for a review if you enjoy it (or if you don't, I guess!) I'm hoping to upload a reaping per day, and so this is the reaping with both tributes from district one. Also, I hope all spelling and grammar is right, but for the first couple of chapters there may be a mixture between british and american english (really long story!) so I'm sorry about that :(**

***I didn't create the hunger games, that was the lovely Suzanne Collins! And nor did I create these characters, I just wrote about them(:**

* * *

**SILVER REGNETTO**

"Silver, wake up!" My eyes flicker open as I hear my father roaring. "Get up!" He shouts, pulling my covers. "We need to get some last minute training in!"

"Go away!" I moan; I hate waking up.

"No, Silver, you told me to wake you up early."

"I hate last-night me!" I complain, but I get up anyway, I know I need to train, the reaping's today.

"Good." Dad gives me one of his rare smiles. "But you're not volunteering until you're eighteen, my baby needs to be as strong as possible for that."

"I know dad, I won't dad." I say, wearily, why would I _ever_ go against him?

"Good girl. Now, I've got to go and help set up, make sure you get yourself down to that training centre." Dad leaves the room and I can't help but wonder what life would be like if he wasn't so obsessed with the games. I probably wouldn't be training.

* * *

**ROYAL STARGLASS**

I'm combing my hair when she creeps through the door. I can see her through the mirror but she doesn't realize and still tries to make me jump by grabbing my shoulders. I just swivel around on my chair and she crawls onto my lap.

"Did you sleep well?" She grins, her sweet smile reminding me of a little puppy.

"Yes, my little Sparkle." I whisper, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Royal..." she murmurs into my chest.

"I know, Sparkle. Are you ready for the reaping?" Sparkle has always been my friend (and more, although I'm never quite sure how much more). She's seventeen like me, but she reminds me of a toddler, or a puppy, or both, most of the time.

"Noooo," She shakes her head, "I don't wanna be reaped!"

"You won't baby." I reassure her. Should I tell her about my plans? She'll only try and stop me. But I feel like I must tell her, she tells me everything after all.

"Hey Sparkle?" She looks up at me to show she's paying attention, her wide eyes eager at my attention. "I'm going to volunteer..."

"What? Why would you do that?" She looks puzzled, confused, scared. I hate seeing her like this.

"I'm...bored," It sounds like an excuse, but it's the only reason why. There's nothing left for me here, all the girls like me anyway, it's no challenge. I want an adventure.

"But I'll miss you..." Sparkle says, blinking. She wouldn't understand, of course she wouldn't.

"I know Sparkle, I'll miss you too, but I'm coming home, don't you worry. And then you can come and visit me in my big house."

"Okay..." she sighs, "I'm gonna get daddy to sponsor you." I laugh at this. Her father hates me but she doesn't realize. I guess any dad would hate a guy who is his daughter's whole world.

"Look I've got to get ready. I'll see you later, okay baby?" She leaps up and heads to my door enthusiastically. Before she leaves she waits and I go over to kiss her. It's only short, but it reminds me of all the kisses we've shared over the years. She's not the only girl I kiss, we both know that, but she's the only girl I'd kiss regularly. The only girl I kiss because I'm truly going to miss her when she's gone. She slips sway and I continue to comb my hair. It's jet black with blue spikes, apparently very popular in the Capitol at the moment, at least that's what mum tells me, when she flips through those Capitol magazines. Dad hates my hair, but he rarely sees it since he's off living in District five. All that counts is that I like it, and so does Sparkle.

I do wonder what's going to happen in the games. I'll go with the careers of course but what happens if I don't return? What will happen to Sparkle? She only has other friends through me, would they still put up with her if I were gone? It's too late to change my mind, I've already convinced myself. I'm not doing this for Sparkle; I'm doing it for me.

* * *

**SILVER REGNETTO**

Five hours later, I've finished my session. I don't even bother answering when Camara, my instructor, wishes me luck because A) I'm not volunteering this year and B) I'd be good enough anyway. But as I head to the reaping I can't help wondering who's going to volunteer this year. There are of course a few eighteen year old girls who train, but none of them have stood out to me this year, which is strange. I'm in such a daydream trying to work out this year's girl tribute that I almost walk straight into my dad.

"Oh, hey Silver!" He shouts, not bothering to look up from his clipboard.

"Hi dad." I say, signing in. There is still half an hour left but there's no point in going home first. I am one of the first into my section but I still see one of my old 'friends' glaring at me. Melitsa, I think her name is. I needed her a few years back to help me get into the cheer team at school. I think I ditched her a few weeks later. I can't help but laugh at her, which makes her look even more annoyed. Oops! I roll my eyes back to her and she turns around with a scowl.

A few minutes later, my only real friend, Aureola comes to my side. "Excited?" She jokes, raising her eyebrows.

"Mhm. Do you know who's volunteering this year?"

"No..." she says. "That's strange."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking!" I say, and silence breaks between us. Our mutual confidence is shattered as we think about the reaping. Aureola has been training since she was seven, but she's nowhere near as good as me. She can't run for starters, so she's never been any competition. After a few minutes silence, our mayor marches to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are here today to begin the reaping, the annual...blah-blah-blah" That's about where I zone out and start tapping my feet. I only look up from my feet when I hear a crash as the district one escort, Eliana Callus, trips onto the stage. Her cheeks flood a crimson red as she adjusts her wig and runs over to the reaping bowl.

"Umm, let's get st-started!" She says, her words tripping along with her. Her long spindly fingers twirl through the bowl and it's obvious nobody is paying attention. The name doesn't matter, someone's going to volunteer anyway."And the winner-I mean the district one girl tribute is... Sliver Rengrettro"

She reads my name wrong but it's easily recognisable, and all the colour drains from my face before I remember that it doesn't mean anything. Seconds pass and Aureola looks at me, nodding towards the stage.

"What?" I say, my voice slowly rising with fear. "Someone's gonna volunteer!"

"I don't think so, Silver..." she says, looking at her shoes.

"What?" I say, and as I look around I notice that everyone is staring at me, and nobody is moving. My eyes widen as I wander towards the stage. From the corner of my eye, I see my father, he's mouthing something.

_'Confidence'_ is what I catch just before stepping on stage, and from then on I know what I have to do.

Act.

* * *

**ROYAL STARGLASS**

At the reaping in the square, I go to stand with my friends Tobias and Leopard. Leopard likes me, everyone knows it, but I can't take her seriously. On the few occasions we've got together it's pretty much been because there was no one else was there. I chat with them for a few minutes; I don't mention my volunteering, until sparkle comes along. She looks undeniably pretty, her soft blonde hair loose down her back, her silver dress sparkling like her name. She holds my hand and I squeeze it back, reassurance.

It's all too soon when the girl from our district is reaped. There are no volunteers but I know why it is. Last year, all the careers were attacked by mutts when they were sleeping; the games were pretty boring because of that and the game maker was executed. There are no real fighters in our districts anyway this year, so my volunteering will be even better.

The girl tribute is very pretty, her hair is Silver, and I think her name is something like that. But she only looks around fifteen, and her confidence act isn't overly convincing, It's obvious she was expecting someone else to volunteer for her, I feel bad but I'm just glad it wasn't Sparkle, she's the one person in the world I could never kill.

As the boy's name is being drawn, I prepare myself. Sparkle kisses me on the cheek and with jealousy, but without knowing why, Leopard kisses my other. Tobias just rolls his eyes and I grin at him.

"Vine Blazone" the crazy woman, supposedly district one escort calls out.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout like I've seen so many others to before. It feels unreal bouncing up to the stage, but I like it. Everyone's looking at me but I can't read their faces, admiration or confusion?

* * *

**SILVER REGNETTO**

I hear my father shouting from outside my room, shouting at someone. I know what it's about, he wanted me to volunteer when I was eighteen an this has ruined everything. I can't understand why nobody volunteered. Wimps, the lot of them. They don't even deserve to live here in district one. What happened to fighters?

All of a sudden my mum bursts into the room, tears springing at the corner of her eyes. She runs to hug me, and I hug her back. Soon though, my father comes in and pulls us apart and then holds me by the shoulders.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do! Pretend that you were volunteering anyway and act with confidence. You could win anyway, you have far more practice than anyone else who will be there!" I nod slowly, dad's probably right. Apart from the other careers, this should be a breeze. I mean, I have been training my whole life. My father holds me at arms length, as if inspecting me for the games. "Good luck baby." He smiles and I know he's really proud of me.

"See you when I get back!" I grin, already adopting the confidence. Shortly after they leave, Aureola steps in.

"Hey." I say, for some reason I dislike her for what she said when I was reaped. The way she said 'I don't think so' like I was stupid.

"Silver I'm so sorry!" she says, tears spilling from her eyes. She's so weak. It's not her fighting for her life. Maybe that's why I resent her, she still has freedom.

"Well you should be." I glare at her.

"Wait...what? I'm sorry that you got reaped, what have I done?"

"You've been such a bad friend!" I almost shout, why can't she see it?

"How...?" she says, "I don't know what's wrong with you lately Silver, I've stuck by you for everything! You insult my strength like it's nothing. You say I'm a bad friend, but you're so selfish, you could do so much worse! Look, whatever. Good luck in the games." she sighs, walking out. Great. Now I've lost my freedom and my best friend, which I can't stand because I'm not a loser, I'm a winner_. Silver Regnetto is a winner, and a winner means a victor._

* * *

**ROYAL STARGLASS**

My first visitor is my mother. She's come out of her daydream and looks really scared. "You never had any interest in the games." She says, and I don't know whether it's a statement or a question.

"I did those years of training when I was twelve." it's true, for about four years I trained, I was never the best and gave up before most others did, but it's something that I must hold onto.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she says, and I want to laugh, the games aren't about being careful, they're about killing, being a winner. And I can do both of those things. I have to shoo my mum away before she's finished because I have other visitors. Three girls in my class bundle in, Glamour, Cloud and Shimmer, along with Tobias and Leopard. They're only a portion of my friends, but I guess I won't have enough time for everyone. They come in together and we have a group hug. The girls take it in turn to have a goodbye kiss, but I'll be back soon. Tobias shakes my hand and wishes me all file out apart from Leopard, who stays for a second more. She winks at me before leaving and I can't help but laugh, will she ever give up?

My last guest is the one I've been waiting for. She runs into my arms and I never want to let her go. Tears are streaming down her face, I guess she must have finally realized what this means. I don't allow myself to cry but it's the closest I've been since I was little. "Hey Sparkle, look after yourself okay?" I whisper into her thick blonde hair.

"You too..." she sniffs out, between tears. "I can't wait until you come home. I love you Royal..." and for the first time ever I shock myself with a different reply.

"I love you too." The words slip out and Sparkle barely notices. But I do. Do I really love her? Or am I just scared of losing her? I can't tell but I know I now regret losing her.

A peacekeeper comes in and has to literally tear Sparkle away, and I hate to see her eyes so sad. "I'll miss you my little Sparkle..." I mouth silently to myself.

This is the first time I regret my decision but there's no going back now. I instantly know I have to come home. How hard can it be, only twenty-three other kids in my way? Bring it on.


	3. District Two Reaping

**I hope you like this again, district two reaping. I think in future my reaping's will be every two or three days, I've been kinda stressed today trying to finish this out, and I don't want to overly rush my writing. Anyway, I got kinda carried away with Cali, but I hope I got her character right! I have a tendency to make characters seem more innocent than they are. Also, I hope you like Dammon, he was fun to write. So yeah, please review, it makes me happy(: And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's a lot of reapings but it's more fun if you know the characters, I guess. Also at any point tell me your favourites, and ones you think will win, it's kinda like sponsors. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it, and thanks to the owners of these tributes: I hope everyone likes it! **

* * *

**CALI CALLOWAY**

For some strange reason I'm actually looking forward to the reaping today. Not because I'm volunteering; no, that'll be next year, but maybe because it's the last year I'll do it as a bystander. It's never something that really scares anyone from our district because we almost always have volunteers, but still I've never enjoyed them because it reminds me of Clove. There have been rumours that there will be no volunteers this year because of what happened last year (all the careers were killed off in their sleep) but that doesn't scare me either, it'll be unlikely that I am reaped, but if I am; I'm a natural killer and have had years of training. I'll easily be one of the best tributes whenever I enter the games.

I head down to the kitchen for breakfast, only to see my father sprawled at the kitchen table. I kick him as I walk past, but still he doesn't wake up from his drunken sleep. He makes me feel sick. It's times like this when I wish that my sister, Clove, was still here. She always looked after me, even when dad didn't. But it's been seven years since I last saw her, and although her violent death still haunts me, it's the sort of thing I've learnt to live with. Or at least try to. I pick up some bread and head out of the house, I can't bear to see dad like that, even if it is the only way I see him anymore. I want to start training again, but I don't feel like it today. Training, killing, is that really the only place I can be myself? Yes. I smile to myself as I try to recall all the ways to kill someone. I probably know more than a hundred overall.

I sit down on a wall outside my house; I think the place is empty when Drake Anderson, my training partner, comes out of nowhere to sit down next to me.

"Cali?" He says, smiling. I don't smile back.

"Are you volunteering today?" I ask him. He's eighteen, so he should be.

"No Cali, I told you already, I can't do it..."

"Whatever..." I reply, he's weak, not a real career.

"Come on Cali; don't look at me like that. Not everyone loves killing like you do." He's angry, but in no way does that give him the excuse to mock me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say narrowing my eyes and getting to my feet.

"You know exactly what it means. It's one thing wanting to be a career, but it's another thing wanting to kill, enjoying it. That's just a little sick, don't you think?"

"You know what I think is sick?" I reply, my voice a whisper. "That you pretend to be a career when you're nothing but a wimp." I walk off, I feel him coming after me but I don't turn.

"Look, Cali, I'm sorry okay?" He calls. This always happens, we have an argument and then he always apologizes, can't he tell that I don't want to be friends with him, let alone anything else? I don't need friends. You know what happens when you have friends, or people you care about? They die, they leave. And you're left all by yourself, again. That's why I don't rely on people anymore, the only thing that makes me happy now is killing, watching a person throw out their last scream, and it's great because nobody can take the hunger games away from me.

I don't even know where I'm walking until I reach the square. I'm three hours early but everything is already set up and some people linger in the square already. I might as well join them; I can't think of anywhere better I could be. I can't go home because dad's there, I can't go and train because Drake will be there.

* * *

**DAMMON FARRESEL**

"Hey Dammon!" says Liza Nastara, my girlfriend. I throw my arms around her and give her a quick hug before Robersta comes out the door behind Liza.

"Hey Robersta!" I call, smiling. Robersta is my best friend, and Liza's brother. The three of us are pretty much inseparable these days.

"So...the reaping huh?" Robersta has that weary tone, the one everyone seems to wear around today.

"Yeah, apparently there aren't gonna be many volunteers today?"

"But there are always volunteers..." Liza trails off. I know what she's thinking. None of us have ever had to worry too much about being reaped, there are always careers to take your place, but this year the risk is imminent. Of course, no one ever looks forward to the reaping, but here in district two it's never been an actual problem. Us three have had a bit of training around the edge of two, but not enough that would mean the arena wouldn't be a problem. Liza can hold her own with knives, Robersta is a fighter, and I'm an archer. I even make my own bow and arrows. But let's face it, how far is that going to get me in the arena?

We walk together down by our street, talking about everything. It's like a normal day, but there's that bit of me, somewhere in the back of my mind, that can't quite concentrate. What happens if Liza gets reaped? Me and Robersta would give up our lives for her but boys can't volunteer for girls, and we're Liza's only close friends. If she gets reaped, she's going into the arena, and if she goes into the arena, she doesn't stand a chance. Not because she's not good enough, she's probably better than half of the tributes who go in every year, but she's so sweet, she could never kill. But her brother, he wouldn't care, he'd fight to be with us, and I'm determined, I'd never let the chance of a life with Liza slip away from me easily. So I'll just pray, really hard, and hope that the odds will be in our favour, or at least hers.

"What will happen if one of us gets reaped?" Liza asks, and Robersta hates it as much as I do. If Liza gets reaped, nothing happens, neither one of could do a thing.

"It won't happen." says Robersta sharply. "I didn't let you take tesserae, did

I?" Because even if our district rarely has the problem being reaped, Robersta wouldn't let his little sister risk her life for him.

"I know...but what about one of you?" Her voice is calm; she's trying not to panic. But the odds are not in mine or Robersta's favour, we have both taken out tesserae, him for himself, Liza, and their parents, and me for me and my father.

"It won't happen." Robersta says again. I want to tell him not to be so harsh, but I know this is just his way of coping with the games, everyone has one, their own strategy. Mine is just to stay positive, or at least try to. We're at the square all too soon, and I feel sick. Every year, two children are pulled up (although normally they are volunteers) with the thought that it's unlikely either will return, and never both. We're actually three hours early, but we don't want to be late, so we go and stand with Robersta in his section.

* * *

**CALI CALLOWAY**

I head to my section, there is one other girl there with her boyfriend and someone who I suppose must be her brother, but they all look fairly terrified. I vaguely recognise the older boy, he must be in my year at school, but I don't know any of them. My thoughts turn to Clove, my mother, my baby brother and the man my father used to be before mum died. If I died in these games my dad would be the only one of her family still alive, and although he's alive now, he doesn't have a life. I wonder if dad ever thinks of Clove...he showed no emotion when she died and didn't even hide it from me, did he really hate Clove, or was it just the alcohol? Either way, I hate him for it.

I'm stood there thinking about my family for what must be three hours before I'm awoken from my thoughts by our mayor. He's old and smelly with a greasy grey beard that always seems to carry a little of his food. It's disgusting. He growls through the speech about the hunger games, clearly as bored of it as everyone else is. But when our district escort stalks across the stage, the mayor stares at her. It's just gross. The escort, called Delylah Wilks or something - which is only what I can guess from the whispers around me, notices and frowns before stepping forward.

"Happy hunger games everybody! How are you all today?" She calls out, and snickers bounce around the crowd as nobody replies. "Okay, let's start with the ladies!" her fingers, dyed bright pink, dig through the bowl. "And the lucky tribute..." whispers have died out, and the crowd is a ghostly silence."Cali Calloway!"

Everybody looks at me, and I can't help but smile, not my natural smile, but a manic one. Maybe it wasn't what I expected, but do I really want to stay in this place a second longer? No, every day was a torture, another argument with Drake, another morning of finding my dad drunk when I woke up. Maybe these games could be a fresh start and if-no, when- I returned I would make sure I never had to see any of them again. But the actual games are what truly excite me. I could constantly be killing, with no consequences. I could become the killing machine I'd been trained to be.

By the time I step on the step on stage I'm actually laughing, again it's not my real laugh, the one I used to share with Clove, but the one that means I'm a killer. As Delylah reaps the boy, I'm almost feeling sorry for whoever is going to be picked. Almost. It won't be difficult for me to kill them. Hopefully another career will volunteer and join my killing team, but I don't mind either way. The escort frowns at me before plastering another smile on for the audience. "And finally, our male tribute; Robersta Nastara!" That's his name, the older brother who was standing near me! But just as he steps forward I hear another shout from the audience.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I smile, expecting someone with the guts to be a career, but to my disappointment, I see it's the boyfriend, who I saw standing with Robersta. How lovely, a loyal little boy volunteering for the death sentence for a friend.

"Ooh, how nice, a volunteer," smiles Delylah once the boy's reached the stage."And what would your name be?"

"Dammon. Farresel." the boy says, unsure. Oh Dammon, are you looking forward to your death? I'm sure I could be particularly inventive for the boy who volunteered to save his friend. Maybe slit his neck, and watch as the blood and life drain out of him. Maybe I'll decide when it comes. He's just another example of how dangerous friends are. We are dragged off to separate rooms, and I'm not expecting any visitors when Drake bursts through the doors.

"Cali!" He shouts, and runs to hug me, but I duck away. "What...?"

"I don't know what you want from me Drake?" I say, trying to appear bored.

"I want you Cali." he says, like it's obvious. "I want you back as my friend, or..." he trails off, and I can't believe he's being serious.

"Drake, we've never been friends. I liked you a little before I knew you weren't gonna volunteer. I guess that's all it took for me to realise how weak you are..."

"Wait, you really don't like me? Why do you always try to push me away Cali, can't you see? I'm the only one you've got left!" His words sting but I don't let him know.

"I don't need anyone. Especially not you." I stand and beckon the door, and Drake is just about to leave when he says:

"One day you'll regret this, Calloway. One day, you'll wish you hadn't let me go." Who does he think he is? In my eyes, the only people who have any excuse to be arrogant are the careers and that's certainly not Drake Anderson. He's wrong anyway.

I'll never wish I hadn't let him go. Never will I regret pushing that jerk away.

* * *

**DAMMON FARRESEL**

I hold Liza's hand until we separate off into sections, and still I stare at her across the square. Her beautiful, innocent face, concentrated in thought, and I wonder what she's thinking about. I'm instantly filled with fury toward the Capitol, how could they ever want to kill off someone like Liza? She makes the world a better place; I swear she does, at least for me. My life would be dull, unliveable without her. But for her, both the boys she loves in the reaping bowl, who would she miss more? It's a cruel question. Our escort, Delylah something-or-other marches on stage, and mutters some drivel about the hunger games, but I can't even watch as she draws the girl's name.

Please not Liza, please, please. I don't know who my begging is to, but I know I can't stop.

"Cali Calloway!" My sigh of relief is audible. A few people turn to glare, but I don't care! She's safe, my love is safe! I look across to her, but that pained look is still on her face. Of course it is, those she loves haven't been reaped yet. I stare at Liza, whilst the boy's name is being reaped. I don't even notice whose name it is until I see Liza scream. No, this can't be happening! Surely enough, Robersta is moving forward.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, I don't know what's come over me. All I know is that I never want to see that face Liza made when Robersta was reaped again. I walk towards the front, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"DAMMON!" Liza is of course my first visitor. I wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in her sweet scent that I never want to forget. She's crying, oh why? I never want to see her cry.

"Hey, Liza, don't cry." I say softly, but it's no use, tears roll down her lovely cheeks anyway. She sniffs; she doesn't want to upset me. I know how she feels.

"It'll be okay. I'm coming home, okay?" I have to say this, whether I believe it or not, I need Liza to believe it. She nods and I kiss her. Could this be our last kiss? I hope not. Too soon she's taken away from me. I miss her already, what'll it be like in the arena?

"Dammon." Says Robersta calmly, although his voice is shaking. "Why'd you volunteer?"

"I had too. She needs her brother." He studies me for a second, and we're both thinking the same thing. Liza doesn't deserve this. He smiles, and then hugs me.

"You're so brave." he says, as he walks out the room. But it's exactly the opposite. A painful death in that arena would be so much worse than sitting with Liza through her brother's death. Liza's pain is so much more than my own.


	4. District Three Reaping

**I'm sorry for not updating. I'm rubbish, I know. Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it made me so happy because although I've been writing since I was little, I never shared anything before, so it's nice that you like it. I hope you like this chapter and that it lives up to the expectations of the makers of the tributes. Also, don't be afraid to give me a suggestion or comment about how I could improve my writing, I won't eat you. Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to!(:**

* * *

**HARU SUMMERS**

I squeeze my eyes open with a yawn. I try to gather up my things but my arm is in agony. I sigh, knowing I must have slept on it funny again. I gather up my sleeping bag and stuff it into my rucksack anyway, the little bag that holds all of my possessions. I'm tired, but I must leave now, early before the shopkeeper comes and finds me sleeping in his doorway. It's one of the best spots, fairly tucked away, and I only got it from being respected from the other street kids, but the owner gets there early, and I can't let him see me, or I'm sure to be sent back to the children's home.

I can't decide whether to wake up Tim first or go and look for food by myself. He looks so peaceful asleep - I can see him opposite me - but my stomach's is growling and we normally get more when we work together. In the end I decide to go off without him; reaping day is never a good day to have friends. Would I call Tim my friend? I don't know, but he's the closest I've been in the last few years. It's not that I hate all other people or anything as dramatic as that, but when you're living on the street, there isn't all that much time to be making friends; most of the time you're just trying to survive. Just because I'm homeless of course, doesn't mean I don't have my name in that reaping bowl. The authorities know that we street kids exist, but they don't care. Only the very weakest will be sent back to the children's home, but to be honest, I think they prefer us living on the streets; it means there are fewer mouths to feed at the home.

I turn my thoughts to the games. If I get reaped I'll be one of the tributes this year; at thirteen years old I still look only around ten. But the games are just survival, and I have to make myself survive every day. I mean the only thing different is that there will be people there hunting for my blood.

I decide to go looking for food by myself. It's still too early for most of the shopkeepers to be asleep, so I look through the bins. Today is a lucky day; I find a small stake piece of cake in the baker's bin. I gobble it up quickly; I know I'll regret it later but my hungry stomach growls for food now. After it's gone I still feel hungry, so I try all the other bins, but I'm not as lucky. Bins are the most obvious food spot so are normally emptied by hungry kids as quickly as they are filled.

Normally my next stop would be the square, performing my acrobatics. Some of the passersby frown at me, but a few realize my talent and are kind enough to spare a few coins. But today, nobody's in a generous mind, so I decide to skip this. My last resort would be stealing. And I know it's wrong, but I don't see that it's right that we starve whilst others make themselves sick from overeating. I'm fast and quick, and I only take a little so it's never noticed and I'm never caught, but still I'd feel guilty about doing it today.

* * *

**XENI EVERETT**

My whole extended family sits squashed around our small table. My brothers haven't lived here for a few years now, but they have brought their families back home to have our special breakfast. It's been a tradition since Argon's first reaping day, which was before I was even born, but now I'm the only one left to face the reaping and Argon is twenty-six with a wife and child, and Neo with a baby on the way.

It's strange having a special breakfast on such a grim day, but it's nice as well as I get to see everyone. My friends are meeting up later, but I don't want to join them. Today, I just want to sit with my family, hold them in my memory in case this is my last time to be with them.

"Alright, baby bro?" Argon grins at me, and I scowl. I know I'm the youngest but I hate being the baby of the family. "Sorry!" He says, but he's still grinning, and I can't help grinning back. I'm so glad my brothers are above reaping age, I don't know what I would've done if either had've gone into the games. They aren't the typical angry older brothers, they always babied me, but mainly just tried to look after me...it's a shame that the most dangerous thing in my life is something that nobody can completely protect me from, no matter how much they want to.

Although the reaping may bring some people into uneasy silences, these breakfasts are never silent in my house; we just try to stay positive. That being said, I barely contribute to conversation, I just sit stirring my cereal, because the truth is that i'm scared, terrified, petrified of today. Selfish? Yes, I know, but I can't help it. I enjoy life, and I don't want to ever say goodbye to my family, or my friends, because although I haven't chosen to be with them today, I do like my friends, they keep me sane, and they seem to accept that I'll never be the loudest person. We're a funny bunch to be honest, we've fallen together by the fact that none of us had any other friends, but we get on great and all go to school and work together.

We all work together at the factory, something which others hate but I like as I'm actually quite good at it. Hopefully I should be getting a promotion soon, which is good because my family needs the money, but if I get reaped...well it's just another thing forgotten, ruined by the capitol's need for entertainment.

"So how's school?" Neo's wife, Genn, asks me.

"Good. It's okay. I prefer work." I respond, I like Genn but I've never found her easy to talk to. She just smiles sympathetically; I think she thinks I have problems or something.

* * *

**HARU SUMMERS**

I head down to the reaping after searching the scraps for some food. There's thirty minutes left but the square is pretty packed. I squeeze into my section next to three girls who are gossiping about boys or something. I try not to roll my eyes as they talk about their problems; all of which would seem like nothing to me.

The half an hour goes quickly, and soon our mayor steps on stage. He has white hair and eyebrows and a kind but tiered face. I've never spoken to him but he's always smiling which makes him a nicer person than most into this district. However his kindness is not enough to keep me from zoning out on that awful speech about the dark days.

Soon our escort is introduced; "Markla Woonsocket" a woman who has hair the colour of fire and eyes a wild blue to clash. She makes her way over to the reaping bowl and I brace myself.

"Ladies first, may the odds be ever in your favour!" This is the hunger games slogan, just another way to mock us, because how could the odds be in our favour when the Capitol seems to enjoy watching children kill each other? "And the lucky tribute...HARU SUMMERS!" It feels like a dream - no, a nightmare, I feel powerless and broken as I make my way to the front. I won't cry, I could still be seen as a contender in these games. But how could I? I'm thirteen, hungry, weak, who would sponsor that? But still I focus myself; no tears will escape just yet.

No, the tears escape in the room in the justice building. This is normally where tributes get visited, but my room is unsurprisingly lacking in visitors. I wish I could hug my puppy Tora, who I know realise is now waiting for me round the back of the shops. Would anyone miss me if I died in these games, it's not like anyone cares enough to say so now? This thought is what makes me cry, the fact that I'm completely alone.

But now I'm not only a starving, lonely child, but a starving, lonely child who is heading straight for their death. Great.

* * *

**XENI EVERETT **

Breakfast is long, and by the time it's finished, we are walking to the square. The whole family, all eight of us are going, and they're just there for me, because they've all managed to escape. Once we get there I have to leave my family at the sidelines, so I say goodbye in an offhand way so they think I'm as positive as them (I don't need them worrying about me) and go and stand with Cypher, Codee and Dasher, my three best friends. We're all nervous but trying to cover it up, and Dasher even comments about how we should meet up tomorrow, but would we even be friends enough if someone was reaped? Would it break us apart or bring us closer together. I'm guessing break, the games seem to just break up everything; nothing good ever seems to come out of it. The mayor appears and does his usual speech. The girl is reaped and I don't care too much, I don't know anyone in danger. But I feel bad anyway, the girl reaped looks around ten however she doesn't look frightened, I can't understand how she manages.

"And now, our boy!" the lady escort woman comments, and my palms are sweating. "Xeni Everett!" my friends stare, but I know what I have to, stepping up to the stage feels unreal, and I'm not even scared yet because it feels so unreal. I know that will come soon though.

As we reach the back rooms in the justice centre my first guests are almost straight away. It's then that I realize that these boys really are my best friends. At first we stand there silently, awkwardly. I know that they care but they don't know how to say it. 'I hope you don't die too soon'? Because everyone knows I'm not coming back.

"I'm gonna miss you." says Cypher first, and then the other two chime in. I show a grateful smile, they're good friends. But when they leave I still wish I could've said more, but I don't know what it would've been.

"Xeni..." says Neo shakily as my mother, father and brothers walk into the room.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's not your fault!" shouts Argon, angrily. But then he calms down and forces a small smile. "Baby bro." I'm too sad to frown at him.

"Look, son, you can do this!" my dad pats me on the back. But what am I supposed to say? 'I'll try'? Because that will just prolong my imminent death.

"I'll try and form an alliance..." I say, looking at my shoes. This is neither untrue, nor promising my life, so it seems like the right thing to say, and they all try and smile, but everyone knows it. And as they leave the room, we're all thinking the same thing. We'll never see each other again.


	5. District Four Reaping

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to upload, I hope you like this chapter so yeah(: I kind of created a storyline here so I hope the tribute creators are happy with it. Please review if you want. Thankyou for reading!**

* * *

**CORA BEACH**

Kensie sits on the end of my bed, her eyes watching as her fingers trace the intricate pattern. She's trying not to look at me but it's only because these games render us both speechless. The general ease and comfortable friendship between us seems alien here.

"Kensie, if you get reaped, I want you to take my necklace." I say it because I can't think of an equivalent, but it is true. My necklace is my most treasure possession, I haven't taken it off for as long as I remember, but Kensie means more to me. We've been best friends since the age of seven; and since then I don't think Kensie has let me down, not once. We started to drift apart when I got a boyfriend, Martin, last year. But when we broke up, four months later (I'd just found out Martin was planning on volunteering for the games when he reached eighteen), Kensie was by my side instantly. I hate myself for abandoning her and I swear that I will never let a guy come between us again.

But boys aren't exactly our biggest problem. Normally the reaping is not a worry, somebody volunteers, but if rumours are to be trusted, there will be no volunteers this year, I shouldn't relax too quickly. I'm not poor, so I didn't have to take tesserae, but still... nobody's safe at a reaping.

"I can't." she says suddenly, and I've almost forgotten what she's replying to. Her jagged tone takes me by surprise, it's so unlike Kensie, but I know this tone only from when she's defending me. Unlike how I was, she's the most loyal person ever. I turn to face her and see the tears dribbling down her cheeks, unnoticed by me when I was so wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Kenz..." I wrap my arms around her, but I don't know how to stop the tears.

"What's the matter?" It's a stupid question, I know, she's worried she will get reaped.

"I'm scared of what will happen to you today." Of course, whilst I was worrying about myself Kensie was worrying about me, like usual. She's not scared for herself; she's scared for me, typical Kensie.

"Nothing will happen to me." I'm awkward in these situations. I'm not the sort of person to share my emotions, so when others do, I'm less than useless, even with Kensie. No, I'm best a cheering up. "But hey, if I do, I'll really scare that prep team!"

"Yeah!" Kensie lets out a small smile, jumps of the bed and grabs my hand. "We better go."

"Sure!" I get up; we only have a half hour until the reaping, so we're already a lot later than most. "Are you meeting your family there?"

"Yeah, mum's taking Jak and Riylo." I feel bad for Kensie's family, Jack's first reaping is Kensie's last, and Riylo's a couple years younger, which means plenty of years in terror of the reapings, whereas my family just have my seven years because I'm an only child. Plus Kensie is fatherless, so it's particularly hard on them.

When we reach the justice building, the reapings are about to start. Our mayor frowns at us being almost late, but I wish I had have missed that horrid speech he does, although it would've meant being fined or worse. As the speech drags on

I'm only awoken when I hear the high pitched Capitol accent of our escort, Series Catlow. Series is one of the few male escorts, and surprisingly good looking for that of the Capitol. His blonde hair only has a few purple highlights at the end, strangely normal.

"Welcome to the reaping!" He bobs his head like a bird or something but I catch a glimpse of his perfectly blue eyes. "And firstly, the girl. Good luck ladies!" he flashes us a smile that makes me think I'm gonna melt or something. I hardly notice when he calls my name.

Wait. My name? I was reaped? This can't be happening. I shuffle to the front of the stage, vaguely aware of Kensie's screams, Series' grins, which somehow seems less attractive now, as belonging to somehow who is taking part in my murder. As I reach the stage Series asks for volunteers but is answered by a ghostly silence, mocking my reaping. But when he reaps the boy I recognise his name.

Martin Sinclair, the ex-boyfriend who still has three years until he reaches eighteen and is going into the arena too soon. Martin Sinclair, the boy who I gave up everything for. Martin Sinclair, the boy whose murder I must start plotting.

* * *

**MARTIN SINCLAIR**

"I'm _NOT_ a career." I whisper to myself, looking in the mirror. This was what

Cora called me when we broke up, but it's not true. Yes I train, but only so I can escape. Escape from what? I don't know, probably my family, no, my parents. If I were a victor I could sneer as my parents have to stay in their own house.

I shake the thought from my head; I don't want to be that person. I try to remember that I'm volunteering so my siblings didn't have to.

I see her window from mine, Cora Beach. I wonder if she ever thinks about me. I wonder if she knows how constantly she's on my mind. I miss her... I hate to admit it but I hate myself for losing her, but it was her or the games, and I thought at the time I could handle losing her. Afterwards I couldn't change my mind because she wouldn't change hers, and for the last eight months I regret that decision so much. At fifteen, you'd think I could find love again or whatever, but I know I'll never find anyone like Cora ever again. And more importantly Cora will never take me back. She'd worth so much more than me, beautiful, bubbly kind. Me? I'm nothing. I train and my parents are rich and arrogant so I am despicable to those who don't train at the academy. I am not arrogant, so not worthy of being a career. I'm nothing. Nothing special, either, just lost somewhere in the middle.

I have friends who go to the academy with me, not all of them are idiots, but I despise those careers. Apparently no-one's volunteering though, so the careers look pretty stupid. None of my friends are old enough anyway (or at least not the eighteen years required for a career) as Evan at sixteen is the oldest. They wanted to pack in some last minute training but I couldn't do it. I knew I'd be too busy worrying about Cora. Nobody knows that she consumes my every thought. Lucas and Analeigh come running into my room, their childish voices calling for me. "Mar'in you haff to go now!" somehow ten year old Lucas has picked up some ridiculous accent from school, but it just makes me laugh. I pick up my shoes and Lucas and Analeigh are brought to the square by my parents. I know that Lucas or Analeigh won't be volunteering; I'll make sure of it even if it's my death wish before going to the arena. The approaching death lingers, palpable, in the square, I'm glad I still have three years left. And then I see her. Cora runs into the square late, along with that awful friend of hers who told me to leave Cora alone, Kensie I think her name is.

She comes and stands far too near to me, I want to hold her and protect her from the awful reaping. And when Series steps on stage, jealousy clouds my heart as I see Cora's admiration. I wish she'd look at me like that."Cora Beach!" His voice echoes in the silence and I fall to my knees. No, not Cora, the girl far too special for a world like this. She goes to the stage and doesn't look so nicely at Series, and I hate myself for feeling slightly pleased at this. By the time the boy is reaped I am standing again but uncaring. Cora has already been reaped. Lucas and Analeigh are impossible. Series clears his throat, "And this year's boy tribute from district four is...Martin Sinclair!" My name is echoed through the crowd again before it sinks in. I'm not coming home alive. Not if Cora is too.

* * *

**CORA BEACH**

My mother and father walk into the room calmly. They are the no-nonsense type, and aren't going to pretend I'm coming home.

"I'll try really hard." I promise.

"I know." says my mother stroking my hair. I'm her only child and she's already found out she can't have any more children. Sorry mum.

"You're smart." My father says, matter-of-factly. He knows it will not make me win, so he doesn't try to say it will.

"I love you mum, dad." My hair falls across my face and I use my hand to wipe out the tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you too honey." My mother and father chorus. They are amazing people, they do not deserve this. But who does? Careers. Like Martin.

When Kensie comes in she grabs my hand and this holds me in a hug. "Get Martin back." she whispers, but I know I won't.

"I'm not a killer." I reply, hiccupping through the tears.

"Remember how he tore us apart." she stares into my eyes and her nails dig into my hands. I nod and she kisses me on the forehead. "I'll never forget you Cora."

I smile great fully as she is dragged from the room. Another person who will suffer from my death.

* * *

**MARTIN SINCLAIR**

Kevin, Evan, Erin and Kahlen, my first guests. They'll miss me, I'm sure but I doubt it'll change their lives.

"Good luck, bro." Says Evan, he always thought he'd be in the arena before me.

"Yeah, man, you could win." He knows this is unlikely. I'll be with careers that are at their full strength.

"Actually Martin, there probably won't be any other career volunteers judging by our reaping." Erin actually makes sense here. My friends leave the room and my family enter, but I ignore my parents and go to hug my siblings. My father is saying something but I don't listen. Lucas and Analeigh are both crying.

"You have to win!" Says Lucas, defiant.

"I will." I say the words automatically and it's not until they have left that I realize my mistake.

I will other break my promise to my siblings or kill my only love. The only people I love and I must betray at least one of them.


	6. District Five Reaping

**Hi, this has been way to long. So as I told a few of me the last version of this got deleted but now it's back, because I worked really hard on it. Anyways, I loved these characters, so I hope you enjoy. Please review becuase my stories currently rather lacking in them. So I'm reading the hunger games series for the third time now... Suzanne Collins is such an amazing writer! But yeah, sorry, here's the chapter, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**RAINBOW FITZGERALD**

"Rainbow I'm gonna miss you so much!" Says Daisy, one of my best friends here in district five. All of my four best friends are sitting in my room with me, and they're all crying.  
"I'm coming home!" I laugh, and they try to laugh back through the tears.  
"You know, I don't trust that Cain guy you're volunteering with, Rainbow." Says Gold, her forehead scrunched up with confusion.  
"Oh but he is _hot_!" Velvet cries out and we all laugh.  
"He's not interested in anyone but you, Rainbow!" says Flower, teasing.  
"He only likes me as a training partner; he hates everyone in district five." I protest.  
"See, I told you he was a pig!" Gold continues.  
"But he's still really hot!" Velvet says again, and nobody replies for a few minutes because we're all too busy laughing; _'hot'_ is like Velvet's favourite word.  
"Wouldn't he like you anyway Rainbow? Seeing as you moved from two as well?"  
"Nah, he only really likes psycho killers. Like there was this one girl he was friends with back home and they were both so scary together!"  
"Well anyway, you can deal with him!" this is our usual day's chat. Boys and my entrance to the hunger games. I love that these girls aren't snobby about carers, and I'm sure they like that I'm not the sort of career who will only talk to other careers; like Cain Is.  
Cain Hughes. He moved with me from district two and since then we've been training in secret together. But I can never work him out, does he like me, does he not? I'm pretty sure he just puts up with me as a training partner. I don't particularly like him as a person, although nobody can deny he'll be an amazing tribute, and he is amazingly good looking. But he's messed up, he enjoys the killing where as I'm just in it for the victory and honor. It's actually a year earlier for me, but apparently there are going to be fewer careers this year, which gives me better odds. Also, I would be training alone for a year, which would be pretty boring.  
But it does mean I'm going in to the arena with Cain, who will undoubtedly be my biggest rival. And would I be able to kill him? Yes, he'd do it so easily to me, and anyway, I need to come home. See, when you're in that arena, nothing else matters. I don't see how people keep alliances; I'd just be killing, waiting for my victory. I don't like to think of myself being a murderer, but I know it will soon be necessary.  
"Hey guys, I've got to go, Cain and I are doing some last minute training!" I give each of my friends a hug and we all head out. I begin the short walk to Cain's house; his back room has been turned into an exclusive training centre. My father and his are friends and so since we moved here we have trained together.  
I enter the room to see Cain attacking a dummy. He can obviously hear my entrance but he ignores it. He's in that zone, where the only thing that matters is killing. I go into this zone too when training, it's the only time when I am serious, and seemingly the only time when Cain takes me seriously.  
Once Cain has finished his attack, he turns to me. "Want a fight, Fitzgerald?" Cain has made a point of calling me Fitzgerald, as he says that Rainbow is too sissy for a fighter. He's such an idiot. I pull on my protective gear and Cain and I go into our sword fighting battle. It goes on for what must be almost twenty minutes before Cain effectively 'kills me', fake blood pouring from a hole in my armour. He grins and I smile back before remembering he's not smiling at me but at his own kill.  
"Looking forward to the reaping?" I ask him, for the hunger games are our only common interest.  
"Yep. Although I hate the thought of protecting some weepy fiver." I Just nod, after a while I realised there is no point in defending district five, Cain's hate runs far too deep.  
"You know, there will be four people from district two, meaning even more odds in our favour!" I still call district two my home, even though I do quite like five.  
"The odds will be 100% in my favour. I'm gonna win, Fitzgerald." His voice is icy, and he doesn't have to say that his victory would mean my death. I push the thought to the back of my mind, I can't be thinking like that.  
"What if it's someone from two that we know?" I say, thinking of all my friends who are back there.  
"We kill 'em anyway. There is no one that I care about enough to save..." His eyes cloud over and I swear he must be thinking of someone, maybe a friend from two, but I can't think of anyone.  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" I tease.  
"Whatever Fitzgerald, you don't want to get on my bad side." He's right, of course. I don't want Cain targeting me.

* * *

**CAIN HUGHES**

I am a career. I smirk at myself in the mirror, today is the day I have been waiting for my whole life. I look the part of a handsome career, that's for sure. I laugh as I think of all the looks I get from the district five girls, girls who mean less than nothing to me. Back in district two there were...some girls who caught my attention, but here the only girl even worth talking to is Fitzgerald, my training partner who also moved from two. Still, she is someone who I would've steered clear of back home, but here I cannot be picky. One of the other, less significant things I'm looking forward to in the games is the girls. District one or two girls, flirtatious or maybe even looking for a casual romance which will end shortly after, when they die in the games. There is nobody who I'd spare because I liked them. I don't let my guard down, not anymore...but I don't want to talk about that or her. It was too long ago anyway.  
I go down to breakfast. My father and mother sit at the table, their eyes expectantly trained on mine. I just roll my eyes as I sit down.  
"Make us all some food, Celeste." Says my father, never taking his eyes away from mine. Can he tell I'm in a bad mood? My mother stands up to start preparing the breakfast obediently, and my father turns to me. "Looking forward to it Cain?"  
I just grunt in reply, I don't want to talk, which my father picks up on. "This district five needs a career like you!" Of course I agree, but I'd never give him the impression that I was actually listening to the rubbish he comes out with. All of a sudden, my mother lets out a small choking sound and it's obvious she's been crying. "What the hell do you want now?" My father shouts at her.  
"I'm sorry." She sniffs back. "I'll just miss Cain."  
"Pathetic..." My father mumbles. "He'll be back soon anyway."  
"No I won't." I shoot back quickly; we've never discussed what will be happening after the games. "Not back with you two."  
"Eh?" Shouts my father and I reflexively stand up, out of his reach.  
"Why would I come back? Look at yourselves! Mum never stops crying, she's USELESS. And dad; you don't deserve to be related to a victor. You act so tough but you were never even a victor yourself!" My mother lets out a small yelp as my father runs towards me, shoving me against a wall. But I easily push him off, and grab a knife from the table. I smile, wishing for him to challenge me. Instead he just glares, he has no power over me and he knows it, and power is everything he craves.  
I slam the door as I head down to the back room to start training, but pretend killing isn't nearly as fun as the real thing. The dummies heads roll across the floor and land at my feet when I hear her coming through. I pretend not to hear her; I won't give her the idea that she deserves my attention.  
"Want a fight?" I say, not bothering to look her way. I can tell she's smiling though, and for some reason this annoys me. We fight and I win, unsurprisingly. I don't quite know how I'd describe our relationship. Certainly not friends-I don't have friends- but not enemies either. Maybe allies would be the correct word. In some ways I admire this girl; her positivity in life, but I despise her for it too. Can't she see it's a huge weakness? Even I can see that she excels in weaponry (although clearly nothing close to me) and so why would anyone compromise that with friendship, and love? That horrible word I seem to always be hearing.

We head down to the square in silence. I wonder about how we will spend the endless time in each other's company before the games begin. Fitzgerald has a look about her, but I can't tell what she's thinking. Is she scared, confused? I keep my determined face on, which is pretty much the only emotion which I show, apart from anger, which I have never been able to control.

* * *

**RAINBOW FITZGERALD**

"We should get going." I say. Cain just nods, and as we walk to the square he makes no effort in conversation, so when we get to the square I go and stand with my friends, and I swear I see Cain glare at this. But I'm not as sad as him to just avoid people because of where they are from. I stand between Velvet and Flower and hold both of their hands.  
The mayor comes on stage and begins to croak through the speech about the dark days. I'm sure he's too old to still be alive! I whisper this comment to Flower and he glares at us whilst we both giggle. The escort comes on stage. She is called Cat Georgis and has apparently been the district five escort for years. Her face is painted like a cat's, and I wonder whether this or the name came first.  
"Welcome to the reaping everybody!" She purrs, "May the odds be ever in your favour! And first the little girl!" She searches around in the bowl for a while and I brace myself.  
"Jeeline Ga-"  
"I volunteer!" I shout, grinning, and sprinting to the stage. Everyone looks surprised; there aren't normally volunteers in five.  
"Ooh, a volunteer. What would your name be?"  
"Rainbow Fitzgerald" I say, smiling and then add "I'm from district two." I don't like saying it, differencing myself from five, but I know it will win me sponsors. Nods ripple around the square as people understand why I've volunteered. Soon Cain volunteers and I'm actually slightly relieved that the whole reaping is finished.  
Velvet, Flower, Gold and Daisy all burst into the room together. We've already said goodbye over the last year but I still want to hug them all but before I can say anything, they present me with a necklace locket. Inside there is a picture of all five of us together on my last birthday, and engraved in the back is all of our names and 'Good luck rainbow'. This is such a nice surprise that I almost start crying.  
"We want it to be your token." Says Velvet, of course I'd never even thought about a token.  
"Of course!" I hug them all again and that is how we stay until a peacekeeper comes in. "I love you guys! You're the best friends ever!" they smile through their tears. And I really will miss them.

* * *

**CAIN HUGHES**

When we get to the square, Fitzgerald heads off to those awful fiver friends of hers. I send her a look which she must understand as being disapproving, and head to the eighteen-year-old section, alone. People leave space around me, careful not to get in my way.

A horrid cat women walks across the stage. I shake my head at the thought of her as my escort, but it can't be helped. If she annoys me later, I'll make sure she shuts up. This thought comforts me as I hear the mayor drone on about the dark days and the capitol, about how amazing it is. Not that I doubt it, but do I really need to hear about it, over and over? Fitzgerald does her thing and for some reason I smile to myself when she marches up to the stage. I let out a small cheer when she comments about her being from district two; it seems she's finally seen sense. Then it's my turn.

"I volunteer!" I shout before a name has even been drawn, Cat's eyebrows raise and it's obvious how surprised she is that there are two volunteers in one day in district five.

"And you are?" She purrs, when I've reached the stage.

"I'm from district two." I say, I need them to know that. "And my name is Cain Hughes. I'm going to win the 81st hunger games."

My mother and father assemble in the room, looking expectantly at me as I ignore the, looking out the small window.

"Good luck son." Says my father, and I ignore him.

"You can win this Cain." Says my mother, and I ignore her.

"Don't ignore us..." Says my father, and I ignore him. I feel him come close to me, his arms about to shake me, but I'm prepared. I turn to my side, and jab my elbow into my father's throat, pinning him to the wall, in one swift, effortless movement. "Let...go...of...me..." My father gasps, between his breaths.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I growl, shoving him against the wall again. When his blood starts to drain from his face, I release him, and head back to my window.

My parents leave, without further comments.


	7. District Six Reaping

Hey, it's been far too long but here's the next chapter. But I wanted to carry on with this, so even if it takes me a while it'll all be my best work, writing I'm proud of. And as you'll notice this is a bit longer again(: Anyway I think part of the reason I didn't want to carry on that much was the lack of reviews because since my story got deleted ages ago, nobody's really noticed. So I'm jyst saying that I'd _really _appreciate reviews... I think it would help motivate me. It doesn't have to be good reviews, it can just be what you think of the story. But yes, thanks for reading!

* * *

**CHARLOTTE RIVERS**

Dawn is breaking, I can see the flashes of light slide from underneath the door. Siary is across from me, I can see the soft rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps, she's surely having no nightmares, which I can't quite understand as I was crying my eyes out before my first reaping.

Five years later, it's just as scary, but I don't want to be crying, that won't win me any points if I am reaped. I hate today. Not just the fear of being reaped but the memories... My brother Peter killed himself on this day, five years ago, when he was just fourteen. I was eleven, and I remember it all. He must have been depressed or something. I know he was scared about the reaping, but he never told me he was that scared. So scared that he'd take his own life. He left me a letter but to this day I haven't been able to read it, too scared of my brother's last words. Maybe I'll read it when I'm eighteen. (If I'm still alive by then...)

I roll out of bed but I'm still overly tired, so i manage to crash to the floor, I moan, my head pounding, when my sister wakes up, rubbing her eyes. I try to shush her but she's tired too and confused.

"What?" She moans, her eyes barely open.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep!" I say, trying to keep my voice in a whisper. I slip out the room and go downstairs, and sit at our kitchen table. Five chairs, for a household of four. I look up at dad's hunting coat, hanging in the corner. I doubt we're going out today, dad will probably be grieving. He was close to Peter as well, but he didn't get a letter. I was the only one who got a letter, and that's why everyone wanted me to open it. And that's one of the main reasons I never did. If I read it I'd have had to explain why my brother killed himself, and who wants to do that?

I thought I'd quietened Siary back to sleep, but apparently not as she enters the kitchen.

"Siary, you haven't got a jacket on, won't you be cold?" I say, because I'm always worrying about my clumsy little sister.

"No..." She shakes her head at me and sits down opposite. "You're thinking about Peter, aren't you?"

"I didn't think you'd remember him..."

"Of course I remember him! I was only seven! And anyways, you guys have been dodging around the subject for the last five years. I wish you'd let me in, Charlotte, and stopped shutting me out!" At twelve, Siary seems so much older than I'd ever imagined her to be. I try to think of something to say, but Siary gets out of her chair and walks out the room. I sigh, I mean what am I supposed to do? When's the right moment to talk to your little sister about your brother's suicide? I head out the door, only grabbing a jacket at the last minute. To my surprise, Anerica is already in our spot.

"Hey," She says, smiling. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Nightmaring, you mean? But yeah, I woke up."

"Oh Charlotte I'm so sorry..." Sorry? This is everyone's reaction when I talk about Peter. I can't say it's overly helpful...

"And then Siary had a go at me this morning!" I am almost shouting now, it just makes me so angry, it feels like everything has been pinned on me and I'm sick of it. I'm only sixteen myself, so why should I be looking after everyone?!

"I'm sorry." She says, sympathetically. Again.

"Really?" I say, and I can't hide the anger in my voice. Maybe I am angry at my siblings, but I'm taking it out on Anerica, my best friend. Oh well, she should be more helpful. I need a friend, not someone who feels sorry for me.

"Well what do you expect me to say Charlotte?" This isn't an angry or sarcastic question, it's honest, but for some reason it only makes it worse.

"I just wish... someone would look after me!" I collapse into tears and Anerica holds me in her arms. This time it's my turn to be sorry. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you, Anerica." She just smiles. Anerica, always looking after me.

The reaping. Our square is small but filled, with some people even spilling out onto the surrounding streets. As I'm actually in the reaping, a peacekeeper guides me towards my section. Anerica said she'd meet me here but she's obviously not here yet. Probably helping one of her many siblings.

When she gets here she slips in silently and squeezes my hand, I smile gratefully, I really need her support. And then I see her. Siary stands, literally shaking, in her twelve year old section. I haven't seen her since this morning, after Anerica went home I just wandered around for a while. But I now regret it, I never got a chance to give her one last hug before the reaping.

* * *

**DONNIE LEIGHTON**

My eyes open instantly when I hear her voice at the door. She's talking to my uncle at the moment. How long do I have to get ready? I quickly leap out of bed and splash cold water on my face. My eyes sting from waking so quickly and my brain is barely functioning. I pull myself together enough to change out of my pyjamas, but I don't quite manage socks yet. I'm only just in time when I hear her bounding down the hall. Avril bursts into my room - if I had woken up five minutes later she would've walked in to find me sleeping - and doesn't seem surprised that I'm up, which is strange.

"Hey, come on, cameron's waiting outside!" She smiles. I can't quite return it.

"But it's so early..." I complain, still wiping sleep from the corners if my eyes.

"Yes, well it's reaping day!" She says, so organised.

"Fine..." Reaping day is at least meant to bs a holiday, so why doesn't it start at five in the evening? I need my sleep! Reluctantly I follow her down the hall and out into the brought sunlight, which I shield my eyes from.

"You're such a dork!" She laughs, I scowl.

"I've only just woken up!"

"Whatever.." She says and we approach Cameron, my other best friend.

"Still tired?" Says Cameron, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." I snap, I have even less patience with him.

"Reaping today." Cameron says awkwardly whilst bobbing his head. He knows how I feel but obviously has no idea that I'd rather avoid the subject. The whole district seems to know about my history, my hatred for the careers, but Cameron has sat through almost every one of my rants. I try to keep it away from my aunt and uncle, because the subject of Ric, my cousin, and also my mum, is painful for them too. Both of them were killed in the games by careers, my mother when she was eighteen and I was eighteen months, and Ric three years ago, when he was only fifteen. I still remember the look of horror on my aunt's face, the sadness behind my uncle's eyes.

"You've been training right?" Asks Cameron.

"Yes." I reply shortly, I don't really want them to know about it. Because since Ric's death I have been training slightly, turning old scrap metals into knives and swords, and practicing with them. I'm not planning on volunteering but if I am reaped...I want to be able to kill at least one of those careers. Hopefully a relative of one who took part in one of my family's murders. But then again, I'm sure the careers will give me a reason to hate them, whoever they are.

It's like Avril has been reading my mind, because she comments "You know, they aren't the same people that killed your family."

"I don't care. They're all scum." Avril's face drops at this, which I can't quite work out. I don't want to be the angry one, the one she's scared of.

"Anyway, we won't be reaped." I say, trying to lighten the mood but it just reminds me of a thought I've been trying to stick at the back of my mind. My aunt wouldn't let me take tessarae out after Ric's reaping, so my chances are fairly slim. Still, I wouldn't put it past the Capitol to rig the reaping so I'm reaped. A relation to an already dead tribute would make an exciting storyline, and excitement and entertainment are what the games run on.

* * *

**CHARLOTTE RIVERS**

Our escort is tiny. A small women with yellow hair. Everything about her screams capitol, her extreme hairstyle, the silver tattoos that decorate the space above her eyebrows, even her posture as she walks. Her fingers scrape around at the bottom of the girl's bowl. Is she enjoying this? It seems like it. I dislike her already.

"And the lucky girl tribute..." Her voice, is not just high pitched, but it sounds like she's imitating a small child with the squeaky and innocent tone. It is almost laughable. Well, it would be if I didn't know that it could be one of my paper slips that she has grasped between her fingers. She opens it. And I hear the scream before the name sinks in.

My first instinct is to run forward, tell Siary that it is okay, but nothing will ever be okay for her again. No, not when her last remaining sibling has just been reaped for the games. As I walk towards the stage, I already feel like I don't belong. I feel like a member of the audience, like I normally am. Pitying this girl who only has days left to live. It barely feels like it's me. Like I'm pretending some imaginary game to myself, it is another girl who has been sentenced to her death. Not me. Not me. Maybe if I say it enough it will come true.

But it doesn't. It is me. I stand rigid when the yellow-haired women puts her arms around my shoulders. I ignore her when she asks me questions. I ignore the boy when he tries to shake my hand.

America is my first guest. I hug her and she hugs me back, whilst we say nothing. There are no words, but plenty of tears. Just before the guard comes in to drag me out she whispers:

"You're the best friend I've ever had." This breaks me down completely. My cheeks are soaked with tears when Siary, my mother and father come through.

"I'm sorry Charlotte!" Cries Siary. My parents don't know what she's apologising for but I do. And I shrug it off. I would have done the same. "I'll miss you so much." She knows already that I'm not coming home. I know it too. My parents probably know it. The only way I'm coming home is in a small box, dead. Hopefully still in one piece. But still I have at least five days until I do, so I will work as hard as I can, maybe I can at least die fighting. The last thing they do before they leave is hand me something, small and rectangular. I don't even have to look to know what it is. Peter's letter.

* * *

**DONNIE LEIGHTON**

"Mhm. Well we better get going anyway." Says Avril, clearly sensing my unease. We walk side my side, our paces matched. I can't help but snatch a glance at Avril as we walk. Her face is knitted with a strange kind of frustration which I can't quite match up. Our walk is filled with silence because nobody knows what to we reach the square we register, and then fill our places. Some invisible cloud hangs above everyone's heads. We all know that put of this square, in a few weeks, at least one child will be dead. Gone. Never to return. And we're all hoping it's not someone we the girl is reaped, we're all scared by a high-pitched scream which pierces the thick fog of anxiety. Everyone looks in the twelve-year old section, but I know this name. No, not personally but by name I know Charlotte Rivers. She's in my year. Her face looks empty as she staggers to the stage. I can't help but be thankful that it wasn't Avril, although I hope it doesn't read on my it's the boys. With Ric dead, I only have Cameron to be scared for. And myself. I brace myself, my hands in fists, my fingernails cutting the skin of my palm.

Then my name is read out. Am I shocked? No. It feels like the waiting has finally cut out. Let's face it, the odds were never in my favour. I make my way to the stage, nodding like it's nothing. Nobody screams for me, but I see Avril, her face pale. But then I realise. This is not just a reaping, but an oppurtunity. An opportunity to avenge Ric's death. And I swear I'll try.

My room is filled with visitors twice. Firstly it's my aunt and uncle, who've effectively been my parents for my whole life. I look at my aunt, study her face. I'll be her third loss from the games. No I won't.

"I won't lose the games." I tell them. They don't reply. They can't. Especially my aunt, who has been in this room twice before, and probably heard the same thing. They each hug me and then leave. Is this the last time I will see them?

Then my friends enter, Avril and Cameron.

"Damn bro, this really sucks!" says Cameron, kicking one of the chairs angrily.

"Donnie...?" Says Avril, her voice wavering. "I wish... I wish..." she can't finish her sentence because she bursts into tears. I put my arms around her.

"It's okay..." I say, "Remember what they did to Ric. They won't do the same to me."

"Mhm." She says, wiping her eyes on my shoulder.

"Look man I can't even be here!" shouts Cameron, then he lowers his voice, "I've got to go. Good luck man." He awkwardly pats me on the back and then leaves the room, kicking the door on the way out.

"Donnie I wish you could stay." Whispers Avril into my t-shirt.

"I know," I say, kissing her on the forehead, trying not to be upset, but failing. "I'm coming home."

"You better." says Avril, lightly punching my chest.

"I will, Av."

"Look I've gotta go soon, I'm gonna miss you, I can't do this. You're my best friend."

"You too." I say, but still I lean down and kiss her. It's our first kiss, and it almost makes me forget everything.

"I'm sorry.." She says pulling away and sniffing, she heads towards the door and looks at me sadly, one last time. And after she's gone I want to shout, to kick the door like Cameron did, but I can't. All I can do is sit down in the corner and remember.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.. Please remember to review!


	8. District Seven Reaping

**So here is my next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Where I had little details I did have to make up some stuff myself, but I hope you still like(: Please review if you're reading, it could be thoughts on the actual writing or the characters or anything else but I'd really appreciate it. But anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

**BRIETTA RAY**

I'm woken at the sound of my brother bouncing on the side of my bed. At ten years old, this is currently Ace's favourite hobby and he doesn't seem to realise that I like to actually sleep in the mornings.

"Ace, be quiet!" I shout, clambering out of bed and into the bathroom I share with my family. The water, again, isn't working which is great. This is the fifth time in the last week. I can bet Ace has something to do with it. "Ace, come here!" I shout. He runs into the room, skidding on the bathroom floor which I now see is soaking wet.

"Hey Brie, what's up?" He grins cheekily, which I return with a scowl.

"What have you done to the water today?"

"Oh yeah, about that..." I gesture for him to continue "Well I wanted to wash myself. And my bed." he starts to run off but I grab him by the collar.

"Wash your bed? Beds don't need washing!"

"Um, well I know that now... I also thought it would improve the bouncing experience. It didn't."

"Well done, smart one. How am I supposed to wash?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." He runs out before I can catch him. I sigh angrily. I'm not really this mean, I swear, but lately Ace has been driving me crazy, and with the reaping and all, I can't really deal with it. Ace should just wait until it's his turn, I'm sure he'll love that. Although he won't have an idiotic younger brother at the same time. He's lucky like that.

I head into the main room in my house, where my mother is mixing up some kind of concoction. "Ace made all the water run out again." I tell her impatiently.

"Oh, sorry about that Brietta." It's obvious she's not listening though, too engrossed in her potions.

"Aren't you gonna, like, punish him?!"

"Well, maybe you could get up before him." She smiles at me as if this is the perfect solution. I swear, nobody even understands me. Or my sleeping pattern.

"Excited about the reaping, honey?"

"Excited?! My name's in that bowl!" I love my mother, I swear, but she has her head in the clouds most of the time. How can she not be worrying about her ONLY daughter getting reaped. I mean no one wants to end up with a kid like Ace as their only child.

"Well it's not going to be you, is it honey? I mean you're only fifteen."

"Twelve year old kids get reaped every year!"

"Hmm. Well it won't be you. Now go get ready." I roll my eyes as I head back to my bedroom. As soon as Ace sees me and my scowl he runs off, and I'm glad of it. Maybe he's finally learned to keep away.

I look at myself in the small, cracked mirror that sits in the corner of the bedroom. I tug at my long brown hair, and smile at myself. Lots of people tell me I have a nice smile, but I can't quite see it. This fake smile can't last long though, and I set down the mirror and sit down on the bed, which, fortunately, isn't the one which has been "washed". This small bedroom is one which me and Ace share. Supposedly my mother too, but she normally just falls asleep whilst sitting in her chair in the front room. The room is dark and dingy, despite my mother's desperate attempts to brighten it up, with some interesting blankets. I can't stand to be there anymore, so I head out the front door without even mentioning it to my mum.

I meet up with my friends near the square. Mimi, Kim, and Ethan, all of whom I've know since I can remember. And so, yes, we've spent every reaping together, hoping. It's great to have each other's support, but it's also just more people to worry about. We're laughing when we're interrupted by a boy, angry and muttering something under his breath, barging past.

"What's your problem, dude?!" shouts Kim, laughing. The boy turns around and looks confused.

"What...? Nothing." he turns around quickly and carries on laughing.

"What was his problem?" I ask, loudly, and I'm sure the boy must have heard me, but he doesn't look around.

"Hey, we should probably get going!" Says Ethan, and we all nod in agreement, getting up and wiping our trousers.

"I can't believe some people actually dress up for this!" Sneers Kim as we walk towards the square. I mean yes, it _is _the tradition but it's totally lame.

"I know, right?" I reply, and we all laugh as some little boys and girls walk past, all dressed up.

"LAME." Kim shouts after them.

"That's alright Kimmy.." Sighs Ethan. Kim just rolls her eyes.

"Relax, dude, it's just a bit of fun. " Says Kim, although she is the one who always takes things too far. Lately, it seems like I'm following her.

"Let's just sign in." Smiles Mimi, she's always the one trying to keep the peace in out friendship group which seems to be slowly falling apart. However, this remark just makes Ethan and Kim scowl more. I head off first, and reluctantly the others follow. The games just aren't something we talk about. I mean we say how lame people are for liking it, or how stupid it is when people get all scared, but we never talk about the fact that we are in the reaping. We could be this year's tributes. And inside I'm terrified.

* * *

**JEFF CALLAHAN**

I can tell the exact moment reaping day begins (or at least when my old watch says it begins) as I sit out watching the sun rise. This is my favourite time, the streets are empty and quiet, and I don't always deal well with people. Of course I'm not up this early many days, only my birthdays, reaping days and when I can't sleep, but that seems to make it even more special. I look back to my house, both my parents are asleep but they knew that I was going to stay awake. This whole waking up early thing works great on reaping days, it means I only get a few hours of sleep, so that tonight, after I get back from the reaping, I can go straight to sleep, and forget the whole thing. Creative, right? Anyway, it's not like I would have any plans.

Pretty much friendless, my latest hobby is feeling sorry for myself. Sad? Yes I know, but it's okay really. I guess I'm just not the social type. A cat brushes past me, and I as I watch the sun rise, it's sits with me. Maybe I'm not completely friendless in this world.

"Alright Son?" I'm half asleep and my dad's comment wakes me. The morning light hints at it being around seven which means I still have a good amount of hours before the reaping, and it might be a bit of a struggle to stay awake.

"Yeah thanks Dad, I was just watching the sunrise."

"Oh, well that's nice." The relationship between is friendly but awkward, and conversations can be difficult.

"Yeah. It's really beautiful." Dad smiles at me and then walks in. I go to stroke my cat but it's disappeared. I guess it just had better things to do. I sigh and get up, brushing the dirt from my clothes. I head inside to my mother making breakfast, giving one last smile to the empty but perfect looking street outside.

"Want something Jeff?" My mother smiles. Unlike my father, me and my mum have always clashed. I try to leave it and generally it's okay, but sometimes we just don't quite see… 'eye to eye'.

"Yes. Thanks." I fiddle with the table cloth as my mum makes breakfast. As I think back, I realise that every reaping day my mother and I have always fought about something minimal, with her making thoughtless comments and me losing my temper too quickly. I remind myself to try and stay calm today. Losing it won't help anything.

"Here you go." My mother smiles as she serves up our bowls, and she sits down between me and my father.

"Thanks." Me and my father chorus as we dig in to our food. Staying awake all night is hungry work.

"So, you stayed up all night again Jeff?" My mum asks, stirring her food.

"Yes." I say, between mouthfuls.

"Got any new friends we should know about?" This makes me stop eating and put my spoon down.

"Why?"

"Well you've never been the social one, that's all."

"I'm aware of that." My words are stiff because I'm trying not to get angry, but man she makes it hard!

"Well it wouldn't do you any harm, that's all." I narrow my eyes at my mother and stand up.

"What are you doing?!" I shout at her, "Why are you always trying to make arguments?!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I was just wondering when you were planning on making friends like all the other children your age!"

"Oh, just get lost mum!" I slam my chair back and head out the door, not looking back. Why does this always happen, every reaping day? Why can't my mum see what she's doing to me? I mean it's not like I don't try and make friends, because I do! I'm walking down the streets when I almost trip over some kids who are just sitting in the streets. "Sorry." I mutter under my breath, but it seems these are not the quiet type of kids.

"What's your problem, dude?" Says the biggest one, she's smirking and she has bright red hair which looks messy and unbrushed.

"What?" I say, because I don't know why they're bothering me, I'm clearly angry already. "Nothing!" Another one of them yells something at me but I don't care anymore, so I carry on walking. And all too soon I'm at the square, where it's being set up for the reaping. I go and stand in my section alone and keep my eyes pointed to the front and I'm still seething over the morning's events.

* * *

**BRIETTA RAY**

Our mayor walks onto the stage; he's a strict, stubborn old man, who seems to enjoy handing out whippings. It's not like anybody actually likes him. He tells us all that _lovely _story about why the hunger games started, which we all practically know off by heart and then he introduces our escort, a smiley-and ridiculous looking-man with bright purple hair, which is probably the newest capitol trend. And then the mentor, a victor from nine years ago, Mathilda Mayes still looks as aggressive and scary as she did when she was reaped. She was seventeen and very sneaky, but also a brutal killer. We haven't had a winner like her in years but you never see her walking the streets. Apparently she spends her whole life in her house because she went insane after the games… creepy, right?

The mentor flicks his fingers around in the bowl for a while before he picks out two tributes. He's played this game for years now and it's sick. He puts a name in each hand and then asks Mathilda to pick a hand. First he reads out the name that Mathilda didn't choose. "And this year's final escape…. Kim Miller!"

Gasps surround our section and I hug Kim tight because she's shaking. She was almost reaped. It's something that isn't even obligatory yet our mentor chooses to do it, 'for fun' even though this simple game can scar someone for life. I almost don't hear the real name because I'm consoling Kim. But I do hear the name. Because it's mine. Once again, gasps fill our section, but so do screams from Mimi, and shouting from Ethan. I even hear Ace shout something, but I don't quite hear it. Because I've just lost the hunger games. I've just been sentenced to death over a non-existent crime. And there is nothing anyone can do.

Ace skids into the room first and I hug him. I hate him but I'll miss him too. Well actually I guess it'll have to be him missing me since I won't be alive for much longer than a week or so now. My mother is second. Her face looks tired.

"I'll miss you mum." I say, hugging her also. Her body seems small and frail. The house will be so empty now, just her and Ace. I shut my eyes, wishing for something different when I open them, but nothing changes. It's a simple fact and I don't have long to acknowledge it. But then mum and Ace are leaving, Ace is holding my mum's hand, trying to get her talk but she's still and lifeless, not even crying. I've never seen her like this. Well, not since we lost dad…

My next visitors are my friends. Mimi and Ethan come straight away and hug me, but Kim lingers near the door.

"I'll miss you, B. But only until you come back." Ethan says, trying to smile back.

"I'm not coming back Ethan." I sigh, "I've already lost. I'm not a tribute."

"Don't say that. You're bright, independent… And really funny, you could easily win over sponsors at the interview. And you're-"  
"No, you don't say that Ethan. I know you mean well, but we don't need false hope, okay?"

"I can't believe I was almost reaped…" says Kim from the corner, this is the first thing she's said.

"But you weren't. I was."

"I know. It's so lucky"

"WHAT?!" I shout, outraged.

"For me, I mean. Not you. Sucks for you, sorry."

"Yes but I'm supposed to be your best friend! JUST GET OUT!" I scream, tears wetting my cheeks. My friends try to protest but end up leaving anyway. This is the last time I'll ever see them. And I wish they will at least miss me.

* * *

**JEFF CALLAHAN**

I try my best to listen when we hear the speech but it's difficult and obvious no-one else is paying any attention, so I zone out anyway.

But then the escort walks on stage. I despise him because he seems to go out of his way to make the reaping as painful as possible, by effectively choosing two tributes. The girls go first, and I guess one thing that's good about not really having friends is that I don't have anyone to worry about. The girl who's just missed out has her name read first.

"Kim Miller!" I hear some gasps and everyone turns their heads in the same direction so I go to follow them, and it's her! The girl with the red hair who looked so tough and is now physically shaking. But still, it doesn't make me happy seeing her upset, something inside me tells me to feel sorry for this poor girl. Everyone has stopped to look after this girl except the excort, whose name I still haven't bothered to learn, who carries on his game. "And the real lucky tribute…Brietta Ray! Come up here Brietta!" And the girl who heads to the stage is none other than Kim's little sidekick. She is fifteen but I don't recognise her name at all. She looks scared and numb though, in disbelief, but again the escort doesn't wait to reap the boy.

"Okay, the lucky escaper is…" He lets his sentence hang in the air for a second although it means nothing (or possibly rather a lot for the person). "Kino Poolet." I don't recognise this name but I can just about see a boy in the twelve year old section freeze. He's lucky though, that it wasn't him. "The real tribute is… JEFF CALLAHAN." My name echoes around the crowd before I break the silence.

"What? No way!" I shout, and everyone looks like me. "Oh…oops." The whole crowd looks at me as if I'm crazy but I can only sigh and head to the stage. Everyone's still staring at me and I hate it.

Afterwards, my mum and dad come to see me. "We're you're only visitors, I'm guessing?" Asks my mum and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Yes. Does that make you happy?" Before my mother can reply my dad steps in.

"Stop it. Both of you." He glares at us both and then turns to look at me. "It's not completely hopeless. You're a good fighter, and you might even be able to form an alliance." I smile at this.

"Yeah, I will. I'll try dad."

"And also, try to present yourself well. No more shouting. I mean I know you were shocked but from now on you can't afford it." I nod.

"Thanks dad, I'll miss you." I hug dad, and then –reluctantly- my mother, before they both have to leave. And for some reason my thoughts all fall too the girl in the room next door. The girl who I will be spending the next few days with. The girl who I might end up murdering. The girl who, just this morning, laughed at me.


End file.
